Currently, most people spend 90% of the day in a room and are exposed to a variety of gaseous contaminants, such as volatile organic compounds, radon, and microorganisms.
Thus, it is very important to supply clean air into a room through purification of indoor air.
Accordingly, the interior of a house, office, school, or the like is generally provided with an air cleaner for purification of indoor air.
In addition, although an air cleaner and a humidifier have been manufactured as separate products, a product combining an air-cleaning function and a humidification function has recently been introduced to the market to satisfy consumer demand.
Conventionally, an anion generating type system is used to provide moisture while purifying indoor air.
However, the anion generating type system adopts electrolysis by generating a spark upon application of high voltage to metallic electrode rods, and thus has problems such as anion emission and generation of activated oxygen and ozone.
In addition, anion generating efficiency can be significantly reduced when dust or foreign matter is attached to a surface of a discharge plate.
Further, a system of generating anions through decomposition of water into fine droplets through centrifugation has a complicated structure and produces severe motor noise.